


Breaks in Time

by LaneMartin13



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Has slight timeline format, M/M, Relationship Study, angst for only a minute, goes through motions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Parkner Week Day 10: Tony StarkOR: Harley Keener becomes Harley Stark when he is ten years old.





	Breaks in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

Harley is ten years old when he gets adopted by the one and only Tony Stark, better known to him as the Mechanic.

Being a Stark is different than his old lifestyle, this one is filled with extravagant gifts and luxurious pastimes, warm hugs and calm movie nights every Friday night, bedtime stories even though he says he’s too old and forehead kisses even though he complains.

He is fifteen years old when Tony introduces him to his new ‘intern’, a young boy the same age as him with dark brown hair and beautiful whiskey colored eyes that Harley could get lost in easily.

“Peter meet my kid, Harley, Harley, meet my intern Peter,” Tony introduced, gesturing between them and hoping they would seal the gaps.

“Nice to meet you Peter,” Harley said with a smile, his blue eyes gleaming as he extended a hand for Peter to shake, the other boy doing so quickly.

“Likewise, Harley,” Peter said, his smile matching Harley’s and his eyes twinkling in a certain way.

“Okay well now that that’s over, you boys have fun! Remember the grey area!” Tony said, clapping his hands and backing away, turning on his heel and high tailing it out of there before either of them could notice. When he was far enough away, he ducked into the elevator and clicked the button to the floor with Pepper’s office, tilting his head up slightly to speak to JARVIS. “Jar, please let Pepper know that Operation Spider-Lad is a go, I repeat we are clear to move forward—” he continued, only stopping when JARVIS cut him off with, 

“Miss Potts says she understands and you may stop now, sir.”

“Right fine, but when she needs to know the protocols, she can’t come to me,” Tony huffed before shaking his head, “she can still come to me but don’t tell her that, tell her she can’t, never mind, I’ll tell her she can’t and she’ll see right through me, forget it Jarv I need plan B,” he rambled, exiting the elevator into easier times.

Harley is sixteen when his body reforms and suddenly Dr. Strange is opening portals around the universe and he’s being ushered through one into the battle to end all battles, a battle that could very well be the end of everything as they knew it, the end of the road and the end of their lives. He’s sixteen and he’s flying through the air with his mother, his boyfriend hitching a ride as he carries the gauntlet and he sees his father get smacked into rocks in the distance.

He’s sixteen when a bright light engulfs the building that was once his home and he watches the man behind the madness turn to dust just like those he had killed. He’s sixteen and he’s kneeling in front of his dying father, begging him to hold on, before he’s being pulled away by Peter who’s crying just as hard as he is.

He’s twenty-four and he’s getting married. He’s twenty-four and in a dark navy blue suit, walking down the aisle. He’s twenty-four, he’s about to get married, his thirteen year old sister Morgan is throwing flowers as she skips in front, and his father has his arm looped through his as he walks him to the altar, Peter walking with May not long afterwards.

Tony will later deny that he had a tissue balled up in his hand the entire ceremony, pressing it to his eyes occasionally as he watched Harley and Peter look into each other’s eyes with that same twinkle from their first meeting when the boys were fifteen. He knew back then that this would be the inevitable, and he was grateful that he got to see it happen.

Leaning in towards Pepper he whispered, “Operation Spider-Lad complete,” smiling when Pepper tried to contain her laugh and shooting him a playful glare.

Harley Keener was ten years old when he became Harley Stark.

He was fifteen when he first met Peter Parker, curtesy of his father.

He was sixteen when his father almost died saving the world and there almost wasn’t a world to save.

He is now twenty-four and the world is still turning, the sun is still shining, the future is still bright and his family is still growing. He is twenty-four and the love of his life is now his husband, his baby sister is thirteen, and his father is alive and demanding grandchildren. He is twenty-four years old and he is the happiest he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This concludes Parkner Week 2019 so thank you to everyone who supported my work, and to the coordinator(s) of the event! I had a lot of fun with it.
> 
> I may take a short break to get things organized but I'll post when I can-- thanks again!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr is harleykeenerdeservesbetter so feel free to reach out (leave prompts, ask questions, chat, anything)!


End file.
